


Something Special for You

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Kara's working late at Catco. Diana's staying with Lena. Lena has an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and ran with it. It's enough different from my "You'll Never Fail Me" series that I want to post it separately.

Lena, snuggled with Diana on the couch, set her book on the coffee table and rolled over in her houseguest’s arms. “Want to do something for Kara?”

On seeing the sultry look in Lena’s eyes, the raven-haired Amazon raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Such as getting her pet all wet and desperate for when she gets home.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Diana slid one hand up Lena’s back to her head and pulled her in for a kiss. “Maybe we could send her a picture, too.”

Lena bit her lip. “I get to approve the picture.”

“Of course.”

Diana sounded surprised that it was even a question, which reassured Lena as much as her words. She gave Diana a deep and appreciative kiss, then pushed herself up. “Get the new black rope, the red ball gag, and the blindfold. I’ll…” she stopped because Diana was smirking at her. “What?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” The tall woman asked.

“Long enough. Put those things on the bed, then clear off the end table and move it to the foot of the bed. I’ll get some toys to lay out for her.”

Diana followed Lena into her bedroom and did as she asked, then sat on the edge of the bed and watched. The CEO and genius soon returned from her toy chest with an armful of implements, which she set, one at a time, on the table. Diana’s eyes grew wider and wider: bullet and wand vibrators, dildos and butt plugs in several sizes, two feathers, two pinwheels, a pair of nipple clamps on a chain, several more clamps, two floggers, a riding crop, candles, a knife, and the black leather collar. “What’s left in the chest?” The Amazon wondered.

“Not much,” Lena admitted. “I want her to see that we got everything ready for her, but I don’t want her to think we’re telling her what to do. So…” Lena gestured at the sensual cornucopia. “Everything.”

Diana smiled. “Such thoughtfulness. What do you want me to do?”

* * *

Kara’s phone buzzed on her desk. She had a good idea who it was; Lena, with the text equivalent of puppy eyes, wondering when she’d be home. Kara smiled to herself. Neither was a stranger to working late, and Kara had said she would tonight, but knowing she was missed made her warm inside. She picked up the phone.

It wasn’t Lena.

Or rather, the message wasn’t from Lena. The picture in Diana’s message, though, was a close-up of the Amazon’s lips pressing a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth – a mouth forced wide by a ball gag. _Your pet wanted to do something special for you,_ the caption said.

Kara couldn’t breathe.

Her phone buzzed again. _I’ll make sure she’s nice and warmed up for you._

Supergirl swallowed, then felt a smile growing as desire replaced shock.

_No need to rush your work. She promises not to come before you get home._

Licking her lips, Kara texted back, _She’d better not. Tell her I said to be very, very, good for you, Princess._

_She says “Yuff Miffwiff”._

Kara chuckled. _I’m disappointed. My pet knows to speak clearly for me. I think you need to punish her for me._

Diana’s next message contained three emojis: heart, devil face, and a hand.

_You should visit National City more often, Princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments, I love reading them :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote what is now chapter 1, it was just a hot, simple, standalone thing... and then my hand slipped and a whole scene happened. Except I keep changing my mind about how I want it to go. So I'm not gonna lie, this is half of a scene, but I love it and I want to share it :)

Diana was licking her lips, relishing the rising apprehension in Lena’s eyes, when her phone vibrated again. _Blindfold her and put your phone on silent,_ Kara’s message said. Diana obeyed and replied that she’d done so. Kara texted again: _Don’t spank her. I want to see her pale skin waiting for me like a blank canvas._

 _She’s all yours,_ Diana texted back. _Anything else?_

_Did she pick a position to wait for me? Is she bound?_

_Yes and yes._

Kara’s next reply was a minute in coming. _No penetration._ _Stick with the limits we used last time, and make sure she can signal her safeword. I’ll text you when I leave, so keep your phone on silent and put it where you can see it._

_Got it. Your pet is safe in my hands._

_Good. And since she is in your hands, Princess…_

Diana waited, wondering what the second half of Kara’s thought would be.

_if she comes before I get there, she won’t be the only one I punish._

* * *

Kara’s ears picked up Lena’s sounds of tormented pleasure when she was still several blocks away from the CEO’s apartment. Oh, Rao, she could hear Diana’s low, rumbling voice, too: _“Do you like that, little one? Do you like it when I spread your pink labia wide and roll a pinwheel around your clitoris?”_ Lena let out a strangled, muffled whimper. _“Mmm, I think you love it. Look at how wet you are, dripping on the sheets… little rivulets making trails inside your thighs...”_

Kara realized two things at once: one, Diana knew she could hear, and two, she was power-walking at the edge of human plausibility. She forced herself to slow down and breathe.

Lena made a long, needy moan in response to a soft wet sound that could only be Diana’s tongue.

Make that three things: her panties would be soaked by the time she reached Lena’s door. _Screw it,_ Kara thought, and hurried into an alley. The flight to Lena’s window was just long enough to think of a plan.

* * *

Diana knew two Amazons and one _Parisienne_ whose responses were as delightful as Lena’s, but none whose were more so. In safe hands, under the influence of helplessness and sensuous touch, the world-beating CEO turned to sweet, whimpering, moaning putty. Diana made a mental note to shower her and Kara with gratitude when they finished. That the couple wanted to include Diana in their intimate play – that they trusted her even with one partner absent – filled her soul with love. Not romantic love, but an affirming love as deep as the roots of the Earth. Until the time for thanks came, however, it seemed to Diana that the best way to show how much this meant to her was to tease Lena out of her mind. Kara was on her way, and Diana wanted her pet to be on the verge of desperation when she arrived – and if Kara arrived feeling a little desperate, too, that was a bonus. Diana circled her kneeling captive’s clitoris with the tip of her tongue, then skimmed it over the bundle of nerves. Lena gasped and tensed yet again, drawing a chuckle from the Amazon. _“Mm-hmm-hmm._ With how aroused and sensitive you are, the tip of my tongue flicking across your clit must feel like the touch of Aphrodite herself.”

_“Thought you’d tease me, Princess?”_

Kara’s dark growl in Diana’s ear made her go rigid. There’d been no sound to warn of the Kryptonian’s approach. “I hoped you’d enjoy the sounds of your pet, K- Miss Zor-El,” Diana said, catching herself just in time. She didn’t dare look back.

Fingers fisted in her hair. “Oh, but I know you, Princess of Themyscira.” Kara drew Diana back from Lena’s opening so she was upright on her knees at the foot of the bed. Her voice was husky and dangerous. “You always speak the truth… and you didn’t say ‘no’. I enjoy my pet’s moans and cries, but you didn’t need to narrate in vivid detail to give me that pleasure. So I’ll ask you again, Princess: did you think you would tease me?”

There was nothing for Diana to do but own the truth like a woman. “Yes, Miss Zor-El.”

“That’s better.” Kara released her hair. “Turn around.”

Diana obeyed on her knees and found herself gazing up at the strong, proud figure of Supergirl. While the Amazon would’ve preferred to dress the Kryptonian in armor befitting a warrior, she had to admit that the blue and red cut a striking presence. Kara, however was looking not at her, but at Lena.

The raven-haired Luthor knelt at the edge of the bed. From the neck up, Kara knew what to expect: thin black leather collar, red ball gag with black straps, and a black silk blindfold. Below the neck was where the fun started. Lena’s arms were folded behind her back and bound by black rope, which enwrapped her chest and shoulders in a harness that held and presented her breasts. A steel chain hung between black pincer clamps on her nipples. Her wide-parted legs were bound calf-to-thigh, constraining her to remain kneeling. Hardly necessary, but the black ropes looked so lovely against her pale skin. The glistening trails of arousal between her legs looked even better.

Kara ran a fingertip along one of the cords which wrapped over Lena’s shoulder and down her cleavage, ending where it snaked under the horizontal cords which pressed up on the captive’s breasts. Lena’s breathing changed in anticipation. She traced that finger around one breast, following the edges of the ropes, and, with her other hand, caressed Lena’s shoulder and as much of her upper arm as the ropes left exposed. Lena sighed into her gag; even with it and the blindfold obscuring part of her face, her contentment was plain. The blonde’s heart warmed, as it always did when Lena showed her enjoyment of simply belonging to her. With a smile which Lena couldn’t see, Kara hooked a finger through the front ring on Lena’s collar, drew her a little closer, and circled the point of her tongue around the brunette’s wide-parted lips. Lena’s sigh bordered on a moan, sounding warm and needy. Kara loved it so much that she gripped Lena’s neck and licked around her lips again before shifting her attention lower.

The clamps adorning Lena’s nipples, Kara saw, were set to a light grip, not a hard pinch. They wouldn’t stay on under tension, and though Kara would’ve loved to tangle her fingers in the chain and pull until Lena cried out, she appreciated what Diana had done. The Amazon could’ve set them much tighter, but Lena’s nipples would hurt too much for Kara to play with after she took the clamps off. Set to only mild pressure, taking them off would leave Lena throbbing and sensitized from the return of full blood flow. Diana had prioritized Kara’s enjoyment of Lena over her own; knowing the Princess, Kara wasn’t surprised, but it would still be something to reward – if not for her insubordination.

Laying soft kisses on Lena’s neck, Kara’s fingers went to the clamps. She lingered a moment, allowing Lena to anticipate the coming sensations, then squeezed open the jaws. As soon as they were off, she tossed them onto the bed next to her kneeling lover and returned her hands to Lena’s breasts. As the rush of sensitivity made Lena groan, Kara massaged and kneaded, then brought her lips to one nipple. Lena moaned when her tongue circled it, then wailed into her gag when Kara sucked it into her mouth. Kara relented, but only long enough to wet her fingers. Her slick touch brushed the points of Lena’s nipples, drawing fresh moans from her throat, and then Kara sealed her lips over the peak of Lena’s other breast. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and sucked again, harder, knowing that mercy was the last thing her lover wanted. A familiar groan ripped from Lena’s throat, one Kara knew meant _‘I’m glad I can’t stop you’_.

On days like today, Kara lived to hear that groan. She moved her mouth to Lena’s other nipple and brought forth the beautiful sound again and again. She held Lena’s sides, alternately stroking and gripping tight, giving her lover one more reminder of whose she was. She sucked harder and tried a light scrape with her teeth. Lena groaned louder and longer, trailing off into a whimper. _“Good girl,”_ Kara whispered, her lips still pressed against Lena’s breast, then kissed her way up her lover’s neck. _“Good girl.”_

Her fingertip teased the center ring on Lena’s collar, then trailed down her skin, passing between her breasts and over the ropes, and down the center of her smooth stomach. Kara’s touch curved and followed Lena’s inner thigh as far as the ropes binding her in position allowed, then turned back, finding wetness well before it neared Lena’s ready opening. Kara ghosted her finger up the edges of her lover’s inner labia and over her hood, relishing the shiver and tiny gasp her touch won from Lena. Sucking Lena’s flavor from her finger, she leaned close enough to her ear for loose blonde hair to brush pale skin. _“Very good girl.”_

Kara lingered for a moment, knowing Lena was hyper-aware of her presence, then straightened and addressed the still-kneeling Diana. “Has my pet been good for you, Princess?”

“She’s been perfect, Miss Zor-El,” Diana answered, meaning every word. “Everything you see is her idea.”

Kara smiled. “Then I think she deserves to watch you make up to me.” She slid Lena’s blindfold up and off. “Hello, pet,” she murmured, and cupped her lover’s cheek. Lena pressed into her hand and, when Kara’s thumb caressed her skin above the gag’s strap, her eyes slipped closed. Kara hummed with pleasure. “You look so lovely,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Lena’s eyelids, “but I want to see your beautiful eyes.” When they fluttered open, Kara simply gazed into them. All of the intelligence, cunning, and even ruthlessness Kara knew dwelt within – tonight, all of it belonged to her. The Luthor’s green eyes were so soft, so open, so vulnerable… Kara’s warm smile widened. She stroked Lena’s loose hair with her other hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Did our Princess take good care of you?”

The young executive’s nod was definite, and her lips twitched in a futile but endearing attempt to smile around her gag.

“I’m glad.” Kara pressed close against Lena and guided her head to rest in the crook of her neck. While Lena nuzzled in, the hand that had held her cheek caressed between the ropes crossing her upper back. “My pet deserves nothing less.” Leaving one hand cradling Lena’s head, Kara caressed down her lover’s folded arms and back. For a time, she focused on the simple pleasure Lena felt at fingertips caressing her palms, and Lena rewarded her with soft, sweet sighs. Continuing down her lower back, she mixed drags of her fingernails in with brushes of skin on skin. After exploring the curve of Lena’s rear, Kara eased Lena upright, took a half step back, and brought her fingers around and sought Lena’s vulva. Her lover’s moan was immediate and strained; Kara’s answering hum bore wicked pleasure. “When did you start teasing her, Princess?”

“As soon as we finished texting, Miss Zor-El.”

“Good,” Kara purred. “Almost half an hour of never quite enough, never quite inside…” Kara let her fingertip drag between Lena’s slick inner lips, up and down, and watched Lena’s eyes squeeze closed. “Eyes open, pet,” she murmured. When they opened, the look of helpless need in them was everything Kara dreamed of. “You’re dying for me to push inside, aren’t you, pet? You’re so wet, I would slide right in…” She added a second finger alongside the first but came no closer to entering where Lena wanted her. The bound brunette whimpered behind her gag. _“Rao,_ you’re so turned on, I don’t even need you to suck my fingers for me. To come home to my pet, beautifully helpless and so aroused that she’s made wet spots on the sheets? I’m a _very_ happy mistress.” She focused her teasing on Lena’s already-desperate clit and drew a ragged groan from the brunette’s throat. Kara smiled, at once wicked and affectionate. “Music to my ears. Do you want something inside you, pet?”

Lena’s answering nod was immediate but short on hope, and the withdrawal of her mistress’s fingers seemed to confirm her fears. Kara, however, pressed her super-suited body into Lena’s again, then gestured to Diana and pointed to the bottle of lube on the table. Diana got it and opened the lid – quietly and out of Lena’s view, Kara was pleased to see – and squirted lube on the blonde’s two proffered fingers, then spread it around them with her own. When Kara nodded her approval, Diana put the bottle back and knelt again. Returning her attention to Lena, Kara brought her slick fingers to her mouth and chilled them with her breath. A moment later, a cold, wet touch circled Lena’s vulnerable rear bud. Lena’s stiff shiver and startled gasp drew a gentle chuckle from Supergirl, who coaxed with her finger, softly insisting until the tight ring yielded to her. Her fingertip slipped in, then her first knuckle, then her second, each welcomed by warm sighs. Lena melted against Kara’s front as the blonde drew her finger slowly out, until only the tip remained inside, and eased it in again. Out, in, and out, and then her second finger sought entrance alongside the first. The muscle acquiesced again, faster than before, and Lena moaned as Kara filled her. Kara went slowly until Lena’s deepened breathing leveled out, then increased to an easy, comfortable pace. Lena moaned again, long and low. “If you can come from just this,” Kara said, “I’ll let you. Do you think you can, pet?

After a moment, Lena shook her head against Kara’s neck. The simple thrusts felt wonderful, but weren’t quite bearing on the right spot to push her over the edge.

“Do you want me to keep going anyway?”

An eager coo accompanied Lena’s nod.

“Such a good pet,” Kara said, smiling. “You find this relaxing, don’t you?” Lena nodded again. “All vulnerable, completely mine, nothing in the world but my voice, my embrace, my fingers sliding inside you…” When Lena cooed again, Kara’s smile turned dark. “You know, pet, the more relaxed you get, the longer I’ll have to tease you again before I make you come.” To her pleasure, Lena tensed before sighing into her gag and nodding once more. The woman’s submission was so sweet, so delicious… “Do you want me to stop, then?”

Lena shook her head firmly, with no hesitation.

 _“Good girrrlll,”_ Kara purred. She continued her smooth strokes in and out as long as Lena seemed to want. When at last she sensed the woman’s sounds decline in intensity, it was time to move on. She placed kisses in Lena’s hair while she drew her fingers slowly out, then sterilized them with her heat vision. “I need to deal with our guest,” she told Lena, “but I have something for you to enjoy while I do.” She stepped around the bed to Lena’s nightstand, opened a drawer, and returned with a clitoral clip. “We wouldn’t want you forgetting what I have planned for you, pet, would we?” She slid the long, slender arms of the metal clip over Lena’s inner labia and settled the teardrop loop connecting them around Lena’s clit. Lena sighed into her gag, eyes closing but fluttering open again, at the gentle pressure embracing her sensitive nub. “Sweet pleasure for my sweet pet,” Kara cooed, running her fingertips up and down the clip and enjoying Lena’s expressions and sounds. Then her fingers went to the gag’s strap. “I’m taking this out now.” Kara unfastened it and eased the ball out of Lena’s mouth. Wiping it on a cloth Lena had included on the toy table, Kara set the gag down and spent a minute caressing and kissing Lena’s jaw and cheeks. When Lena’s facial muscles seemed at ease, Kara, gripping the back of her head and the ropes between her breasts, drove her tongue deep into her pet’s mouth. Lena quickly warmed up to her, glad to be using her tongue and jaw again, groaning occasionally as Kara devoured her. When both were well out of air, Kara pulled back and caught her breath, gazing into Lena with blown, darkened eyes. “Thank our Princess for getting you ready for me.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Lena’s voice was shaky from disuse and Kara’s attentions.

The blonde’s eyelids lowered in seduction. “Thank her like you thank me, pet.”

“Thank you, Princess, for tying me up and teasing me until my cunt leaked down my legs,” Lena said warmly, without a trace of shame.

“There’s my good girl,” Kara murmured. “Whenever you speak, my pet, you’re speaking for your mistress’s ears. Remember that.”

Lena offered a small smile. “I will, Mistress.”

“You’d better.” Kara followed it with a kiss on Lena’s cheek and a final caress up her labia, then drew back from the bed. “Now…” Kara stepped in front of the kneeling Amazon and aimed a dark look down at her, “what am I to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I don't want to leave you hanging. I've just been sitting on this for a month and a half and I love it so much...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment; I love hearing what you think.
> 
> P.S. If you're thirsty for more dom!Kara/sub!Lena, check out [You'll Never Fail Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359078/chapters/30590301) by yours truly :) Those scenes are complete, I promise.


End file.
